


I Killed You

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor Bucky erwacht aus einem Albtraum, in dem er dich getötet hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Killed You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Killed You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829150) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Eine Übersetzung und nichts gehört mir :)
> 
> Y/N - Your Name / Dein Name

Du warst neben Bucky zusammengerollt. Ihr beide lagt in tiefem Schlaf. Aber manchmal wenn ihr beide zusammen schlieft, gab es ein paar kleine Pannen. Gelegentlich wachte er auf, nachdem er von einem schlechten Traum aus seiner Zeit bei Hydra gehabt hatte, und jedes Mal beruhigtest du ihn deshalb. Du bewegtest dich, als Bucky hinter dir hin und her rutschte. Du erwachtest, als du hörtest, wie er im Schlaf stöhnte. Du sahst zu ihm hinüber. „Bucky?“ Du beugtest dich über ihn und rütteltest leicht an seiner Schulter.

Buck fuhr hoch, der kalte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.

„Bucky, Liebling, was ist los?“ fragtest du ihn, während du ihn ansahst.

Bucky packte fest die Decke in seiner Hand, und seine Augen waren fest verschlossen.

„Bucky?“

„Y/N?“ Er sah mit großen Augen zu dir hinüber.

„Liebling, geht es dir gut?“ fragtest du sanft.

Bucky zog dich in seine Arme.

„Bucky was stimmt nicht?“ fragtest du und fuhrst mit deinen Fingern durch seine langen Haare.

„Ich habe dich getötet …“

„Bucky, Liebling, Ich bin genau hier.“

„Ich habe geträumt, ich hätte dich getötet, Y/N.“

„Aber das hast du nicht, Bucky. Ich bin genau hier.“ sagtest du beruhigend, strichst dabei über seinen Rücken.

Bucky legte seinen Kopf gegen deine Schulter und atmete flach. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt, dass er dich verloren hätte.

„Ich bin okay, Liebling, und du würdest mich niemals verletzen.“

Bucky zittert in deinen Armen.

Du drücktest einen leichten Kuss auf seinen Kopf, riebst sanft seinen Rücken und versuchtest, ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich werde immer hier sein.“


End file.
